O elo com o passado
by Pam-pam
Summary: Baseado em "O fantasma" de Danielle Steel. Sango, aos olhos de qualquer tem tudo o que alguem poderia querer. Mirok sempre alegre e cerdado de amigos. O que os dois poderiam escoder? O que há de tão ruim em seus passados? Conseguiram superar os desafios?
1. Chapter 1

- Trimmm trimmmm trimmmm

O barulho insistente do telefone acordou Sango, ela tinha ido dormir bem tarde por causa da mudança e não estava de bom humor por ser acordada dessa forma, ela simplesmente ergueu seu braço para atender o telefone que estava em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama.

- Alo?

- Oi Sango, conseguiu terminar a mudança?

- Kagome, que horas são?- sua voz soava bem fraca e distante pelo seu estado de sono.

- Já são onze horas... você ainda estava dormindo? desculpe-me por acorda-la - Kagome como sempre estava animada e pelo seu tom de voz estava de muito bom humor hoje.

- Hummm as coisa por aqui estão bem bagunçadas, fiquei até tarde ontem tentando arrumar mas, sabe como é, essa casa ficou desocupada por muitos anos, só consegui varrer, tirar o pó e instalar o telefone " deveria ter chamado o técnico para instala-lo daqui a dois dias u.u assim poderia descansar mais"

- Entendo...mas... tem certeza que não quer mais morar aqui eu sei que...

Ao ouvir isso Sango saiu de seu estado de dormência e interrompeu Kagome.

- Não! acho que nunca mais voltarei a morar nos EUA e você sabe disso já conversamos muitas vezes.

- Sei mas sentirei tanta saudade sua - Kagome começou a chorar e sua voz se tornou mais fraca- Espero te ver logo.

- Pode vir me visitar quando quiser e mandar cartas, e-mails, mensagens, podemos conversar por msn, telefone, celular...- Sango sentiu seu coração apertar pois sabia que não era a mesma coisa, mas era muito cedo para lembrar de seu passado e acrescentou de uma maneira animada - E quando você vier me visitar vamos fazer compras.

- Essa é uma boa idéia, mas tenho que desligar tchal e boa sorte.

-tchal.

Após desligar o telefone Sango olhou para seu quarto, ao vê-lo agora não parecia tão ruim quanto ontem, havia um guarda roupa em frente a uma janela media, do lado da janela estava a porta para a sacada que tinha uma linda vista para o lago, havia uma cama grande perto da janela e dos dois lados dela criados mudos, todos os moveis eram da mesmo cor, um lindo branco com detalhes prata, em frente a cama havia uma penteadeira com um grande espelho, ao seu lado a porta do banheiro com uma banheira enorme, um armário com espelho e outras coisas. Mas ao olhar para o chão seu cansaço voltou, haviam malas e caixas por todas as partes.

- Bem essas coisas não vão se arrumar sozinhas - Disse num suspiro- Hora de levantar...

Sango passou o dia arrumando caixas e averiguando o que precisaria comprar, ela acabara de se mudar para a Inglaterra, para uma casa de sua família que a muito não era ocupada era uma casa antiga mas muito bonita com dois andares e muitos quartos. A tarde cansada ela resolveu sair para ir ao mercado e comprar o que estava faltando, tomou um banho, ligou o carro e se dirigiu para o centro, sua casa ficava um pouco afastada mas tinha um terreno grande e bastante privacidade.

Ao chegar ao mercado Sango estacionou o carro, entrou, pegou um carrinho e se dirigiu para as prateleiras comprando o necessário para umas duas semanas, se dirigiu ao caixa, pagou e pegou suas sacolas mas ao sair do mercado trombou com um homem e suas compras se espalharam ao cair no chão.

- Desculpe-me não o vi - Disse Sango de uma forma educada mas estava com raiva pelo ocorrido.

- A culpa foi minha.

Ele a ajudava a colocar os produtos na sacola e Sango notou que ele era alto, tinha cabelos pretos e um brinco na orelha direita, usava calça jeans e camisa.

- Você mora sozinha?

- O que? - Sango se irritou ainda mais.

- As suas compras não parecem de alguém que more com a família.

Sango não respondeu, pegou as sacolas e se dirigiu para seu carro.

- Espere não quis ofender, meu nome é Mirok qual é o seu?

- ....

- Nossa você é bem sensível hein ou está com medo que eu te sequestre?

- Há você me sequestrar? - Sango estava muito irritada e queria ir embora logo - com esse seu físico fraco não conseguiria mesmo se tenta-se.

Ao olhar para o rosto de Mirok sorriu, a frase teve o efeito que queria, ele estava surpreso e não respondeu, aproveitando a oportunidade Sango entrou no carro jogou as compras no banco de trás e saiu.

Quando chegou em sua casa levou as sacolas para a cozinha e preparou seu jantar, ao ligar a televisão lembrou do Mirok.

" Nossa como aquele cara me irritou, querendo saber da minha vida! ele que procure outra, espero nunca mais vê-lo... ai tenho tanto trabalho limpar o sótão e o porão nem entrei lá ainda, humm amanhã começarei a trabalhar fico feliz em ter lembrado da Kagura se não, não estaria aqui"

Em meio a seus pensamentos confusos Sango se lembrou de quando a amiga Kagura lhe ligou e disse que tinha uma vaga na empresa aonde trabalhava na Inglaterra, ela havia se mudado de país havia alguns messes sabia dos problemas de Sango e a aconselhou a se mudar e recomeçar a vida em outro lugar longe das fofocas e lembranças, Sango seguiu seu conselho e enviou seu currículo a empresa e logo foi aceita, agora estava um pouco mais tranquila e amanhã começaria a trabalhar na empresa.

Após assistir a alguns programas Sango foi se deitar e arrumou o despertador para acorda-la as sete horas pois teria que estar na empresa as oito, ela demorou um pouco para dormir e acordou ao som do incomodo despertador.

- Ai esse barulho preciso troca-lo depressa. - Ela desligou o despertador e se dirigiu ao guarda roupa- Bem como vai ser meu primeiro dia acho que preciso ir com uma roupa mais seria.

Escolheu um conjunto de terno e saia, tomou banho se arrumou, fez o café e sentou-se na mesa aproveitando a refeição, ao sair de casa se sentiu um pouco insegura.

"Calma, embora seja um novo serviço e não conheço ninguém, a Kagura está lá o que pode dar errado?"

Tentando se acalmar chegou na empresa, mas ela tinha a impressão que algo iria acontecer, ao subir no elevador apertou o botão quatro ouvindo aquela musiquinha chata , quando chegou ao seu destino encontrou Kagura.

- Oi, a quanto tempo Sango, estou feliz por vê-la. - Disse sorrindo

- Oi, também estou feliz por vê-la e mais uma vez obrigada por me falar desse emprego.

- Não precisa agradecer, venha vou lhe mostrar esse andar.

Sango a seguiu e foi apresentada a varias pessoas e conheceu todos os setores daquele andar, mas quando viravam em um corredor alguém trombou com Sango antes que ela pudesse ver quem era disse:

- Desculpe.

Mas ao notar quem era ficou chocada.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo..."

Bem é só isso ^^

Ao ler tenham em mente que essa é praticamente a minha primeira fic, mas espero que gostem de lê-la, nos próximos capítulos tentarei escrever mais e desculpem-me se houver muitos erros de gramática O/

Comentem tá mesmo se for para criticar, afinal sempre podemos melhorar ^^


	2. O desafio será lançado

Ao se recuperar do choque Sango só conseguiu murmurar:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Nossa que recepção calorosa... - ao notar que não houve resposta acrescentou sorrindo- nosso encontro não foi tão ruim assim ou foi?

- Vocês já se conhecem? Perguntou Kagura.

- Não exatamente - respondeu Mirok - Bom vamos começar do principio meu nome é Mirok trabalho nessa empresa prazer em conhece-la.

Sango não estava se sentindo bem não queria trabalhar com ele o porque nem ela sabia, só queria se afastar o máximo possível dali se tivesse sorte nem precisaria vê-lo no trabalho, foi pensando nisso que respondeu:

- Muito bem você venceu... sou a Sango e comecei a trabalhar hoje.

Nesse instante ouviu-se um toque de celular e Mirok percebendo que era o dele foi atender.

- Tenho que ir, espero que goste do trabalho.

Mirok se afastou sorrindo e conversando ao telefone, Sango olhou para Kagura e temendo a resposta perguntou:

- Kagura... qual é o cargo dele na empresa?

- O Mirok é um dos executivos ou devo dizer... - Kagura olhou para os lados e percebendo que estavam sozinhas completou - um dos P.S.

" Executivo? bem acho que não vou vê-lo muito, afinal vou trabalhar como contadora mas..."

- P.S.?

- Perigosamente sexy é assim que os chamamos... quando não estão por perto é claro. Aproposito você terá que me contar tudinho do seu encontro com ele.

Kagura estava se divertindo, fazia muito tempo que não via Sango uma de suas grandes amigas e agora trabalhariam juntas, poderiam por a conversa em dia e ela faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para fazer sua amiga esquecer os maus momentos que havia passado antes de sua chegada.

- Não foi um encontro apenas trombamos no mercado.

- Duas trombadas em dois dias? Isso deve ser o destino. Ao dizer isso começou a rir.

- Nem pensar, bem acho melhor começar logo o trabalho já vou indo.

- Nossa que pressa, se continuar tão esforçada poderá receber uma promoção em tempo record e ...

O olhar de Sango perdeu o brilho como se algo ruim passasse por sua mente Kagura percebendo o erro que havia cometido se calou.

- Não precisa ser sarcástica, você sabe que não estou me importando com cargos, apenas quero manter a mente distraída.

- Desculpe-me não quis te fazer lembrar.

- Tudo bem.

A manhã transcorreu calmamente, Sango conseguiu avançar um pouco no trabalho e se manteve concentrada até se esquecendo de seu encontro com mirok o relógio marcava quase meio dia quando ouviu batidas na porta ao levantar o olhar viu que era Kagura e abriu a porta para ela.

- Quer almoçar comigo? - Kagura estava sorrindo e disposta a consertar seu erro de mais cedo.

- Claro. Só espere um pouco que já vou.

- Quero te mostrar um restaurante aqui perto, aposto que você vai adorar.

- Bem se você diz - falou sorrindo.

As duas saíram da empresa e seguiram o caminho a pé.

- Kagura porque não vamos de carro?

- O restaurante fica a apenas duas quadras e você sabe como é difícil arrumar vagas nesse horário.

- É você tem razão.

- E também vou te apresentar a uma amiga, ela é a secretaria do Senhor Bankotsu um dos P.S's

- Hahahaha P.S. sabe isso parece coisa de adolescentes não acha?

- Consegue pensar em um nome melhor para eles? mas eu concordo Hihi parece mesmo.

- Eles são mesmos tão bonitos assim?

- E você ainda pergunta? não viu o Senhor Mirok agora pouco?

- Ele não é tão bonito assim.

- Não é? você deve estar brincando, ele é muuuuiiiiitttto lindo.

- Bem cada um tem sua opinião.

Sango começou a lembrar do Mirok seu lindo sorriso, o cabelo preto, o brinco na orelha tudo parecia perfeito mas ela simplesmente mudou o rumo de seus pensamentos não estava pronta para admitir para si mesma que o achava atraente.

- Como é o nome de sua amiga?

- Kikio, ela é muito parecida com a Kagome, serio até diria que são irmãs.

Elas haviam chegado ao restaurante, ao entrar Sango percebeu que Kagura acertara ele era lindo, bem sofisticado e aconchegante, com mesas circulares, musica calma de fundo, ambiente claro e com algumas plantas para enfeitar, Kikio já as esperava sentada em uma mesa mas ao fundo, ao vê-la Sango não teve duvidas realmente parecia quase uma replica de Kagome.

- Ola Kagura nem a vi hoje no escritório, e quem é a sua amiga?

- Essa é a Sango ela começou a trabalhar conosco hoje, sabe como é segundas são sempre atarefadas.

- Prazer em conheçe-la espero que goste do trabalho.

- Estou gostando.

O almoço transcorreu calmamente as três se entenderam bem e Kikio pareceu ser uma boa pessoa, a comida estava maravilhosa e Sango se sentia feliz como a muito tempo atras.

- Bem já está na hora de ir - Disse Kikio.

- Voltar ao trabalho, poderíamos ter mais tempo de almoço - Falou Kagura.

E as três seguiram para a empresa se despediram e voltaram aos seus postos.

Sango foi desperta de seu trabalho por uma batida na porta, mas dessa ver ao perceber quem era não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita quando fez sinal para a pessoa entrar.

- Então como está indo no trabalho?

- Muito bem Senhor Mirok e você?

" Ai não, não acredito que disse isso agora sim ele vai me achar infantil... mas do que isso me importa? ele que pense o que quiser"

- Hahaha como sempre.

- Porque veio aqui?

- Nossa porque esse estress todo? Não vou te morder. Simplesmente como um bom funcionário vim ver se você está familiarizada com seu trabalho.

- Ah sim, estou ótima. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, mas deixarei para depois.

Mirok se levantou e antes de sair olhou para trás e sorriu não do modo como havia sorrido até ali, parecia mais que ele lhe lançara um desafio. Sango ficou perplexa, afinal o que ele queria? Mas se ele iria jogar ela aceitava seu desafio.

- Hunf parece que terei problemas daqui para frente - Sango falou para si mesma - Mas não perderei para ele.

Desde quando aquilo havia se tornado um desafio nenhum dos dois saberia disser, talvez foi no momento em que se viram ou quando se reencontraram poderia ter começado naquele instante mas o que realmente importa é quem ganharia no final e a morena faria todo o possível para ser a vitoriosa.

O resto do dia foi calmo Sango terminou seu horário e voltou para casa, fez seu jantar, assistiu televisão e resolveu deixar o resto da limpeza para outro dia sem saber o que a aguardava no meio dos moveis antigos...

Ai está o Segundo capitulo ^^ pelo menos ele ficou um pouco maior que o anterior \O/

Respondendo meu primeiro review *-*

Nicole Lupin: Obrigada pelo review, espero que goste desse capitulo e obrigada O/


	3. Novas Descobertas

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha e O Fantasma não me pertencem O/ mas, quem sabe um dia, o Sesshy será meu XDDD**

A semana transcorreu normalmente e Sango não viu mais Mirok após o episódio em sua sala, era sábado e ela havia combinado de se encontrar com Kagura e Kikio para irem ao cinema ás 20 horas. Como ainda eram dez da manhã ela resolveu ir na biblioteca de sua casa ver se havia lá algum livro interessante para passar o tempo. A biblioteca era antiga como todo a casa e haviam muitos livros guardados em grandes estantes, a maioria eram velhos, amarelos e com um cheiro forte, mas haviam alguns novos que provavelmente foram comprados por seu pai ou irmão na ultima vez que se hospedaram na casa. Ao olhar os nomes e ler as resenhas encontrou um que despertou seu interesse, uma historia sobre morcegos-vampiros em um deserto com índios e feiticeiros, ela se sentou em uma das mesas da biblioteca e começou a ler.

Nossa já são quatorze horas!?! Tenho que preparar meu almoço.

Sango preparou um lamen e apreciou seu pequeno almoço, voltando a ler o livro em seguida só parando as dezoito horas quando o havia terminado.

Bem agora vou tomar um banho e fazer o jantar, depois me arrumo para sair.

Após jantar ela voltou para seu quarto e escolheu um vestido preto, fez uma maquiagem leve e saiu.

Ao chegar ao shopping encontrou Kikio.

Olá, demorei? Perguntou Sango.

Não, eu que cheguei mais cedo.

Vamos esperar a Kagura naquele banco em frente ao cinema?

Pode ser, e então tem algum filme em especial que quer ver?

Nenhum e você?

Aquele filme novo de romance parece muito bom.

Romance? Mas ele são todos iguais, sempre melosos e com finais felizes.

Hahaha não sabia que você é anti-romantica.

Diria que sou realista.

Mas quem sabe não apareça um príncipe encantado na sua vida – Kagura acabará de se aproximar das duas e completou – ai você voltara a acreditar no romance.

Príncipe encantado? Kagura não me diga que você acredita em Papai Noel e coelhinho da páscoa?

Não se faça de desentendida Sango – Kagura estava sorrindo e sua voz estava tranquila – quis dizer quando você encontrar a pessoa certa.

Kikio não estava entendendo nada da conversa, mas preferiu não se manifestar, depois perguntaria a Kagura o significado deste dialogo.

Acho que já demoramos demais, vamos escolher o filme – Disse Sango.

Kagura e Kikio insistiram tanto no tal filme de romance que Sango acabou desistindo de convence-las do contrario.

Que filme lindo!!! – falou Kagura.

Sim, principalmente o final, quando os dois finalmente se entendem – Suspirou Kikio – Queria um homem assim.

Assim como? – Disse Sango – implicante, teimoso e desconfiado?

Não, quis dizer amoroso, lindo, forte e confiante.

Acho que essa descrição pode ser a do Bankotsu não acha? Se bem que não sei sobre a parte amoroso.

Kikio ao ouvir isso ficou corada e respondeu com a voz meia tremula:

Não pensei em ninguém em especial.

Mesmo? Se você diz... - Kagura estava se divertindo com a situação afinal já havia notado os olhares de Kikio para com o seu chefe.

Querem tomar um café? – Perguntou Sango.

Sabe Sango gostaria de tomar o seu café, ele é tão gostoso e faz tanto tempo que não o bebo...

Você é boa cozinheira?

Não acho isso...

Sango é feio mentir Hahaha sim Kikio ela é ótima cozinheira, falando nisso você fez biscoitos hoje?

Os olhos de Kagura brilhavam ao lembrar dos biscoitos de chocolate, Sango sempre fazia para comerem junto com Kagome, elas passavam as tardes conversando, assistindo filmes e comendo esses foram dias maravilhosos para as três.

Não fiz, mas posso fazer se vocês me ajudarem.

Então está combinado, mas não sei aonde você mora.

É só me seguir vou na frente com meu carro.

Após combinarem saíram do Shopping e seguiram para a casa de Sango.

Sango estacionou seu carro em frente a casa e abriu a porta esperando Kikio e Kagura descerem e entrarem.

Chegamos – Sango disse a Kikio.

Nossa então você mora aqui? – Kikio estava boquiaberta – Sempre quis entrar nessa casa, a sua historia é tão linda e romântica!!!

Linda e romântica? – Perguntou Kagura – Nunca ouvi falar, como é a historia?

Vamos entrar depois você conta Kikio.

As três se dirigiram para a cozinha e prepararam os biscoitos, enquanto eles estavam no forno Sango preparou o café e deixou-o na garrafa para não esfriar.

Enquanto esperamos você pode contar a historia Kikio? – Perguntou Kagura.

Claro, mas antes Sango você a conhece?

Não, na verdade... me lembro de alguma coisa sobre a historia da minha ancestral e essa casa, mas faz muito tempo que ouvi, não me lembro de nenhum detalhe.

Bem o que eu sei foi contado por minha avó... essa casa foi construída a pedido de um psicólogo para a sua amada e eles moraram aqui sem se casarem, imagina foi um choque para a época deles, sem contar que ela era divorciada e louca...

E o que isso tem de romântico?

Kagura, ele se apaixonou por ela mesmo sem ela ter dote, poses e ainda com problemas psicológicos, imagina só as dificuldades que os dois devem ter enfrentado e mesmo assim ficaram juntos.

Talvez ele só tenha abusado dela, afinal isso acontece.

Sango não estrague o romance alheio – Kikio disse com convicção – tenho certeza que eles foram felizes e se amaram muito.

E qual era o nome deles? Você sabe Kikio? – Perguntou Kagura.

Sesshoumaru e Rin.

Os biscoitos acabaram de ficar prontos e elas foram tomar café na varanda para aproveitar a brisa noturno, conversaram bastante e Kikio se tornou amiga de Sango. Mas a morena não conseguia parar de pensar na historia que tinha ouvido afinal aquela casa era de sua família a gerações desde que havia sido construída, então Rin deveria ser sua bisavó.

" O destino é irônico – pensou Sango – minha bisavó foi enganada pelo Sesshoumaru e eu por aquele... aquele..."

Sango você parece distraída aconteceu algo? – Perguntou Kagura.

Não só estava lembrando que ainda tenho que arrumar o resto da mudança, nunca pensei que isso demoraria tanto.

O que falta fazer? – Perguntou kikio.

Arrumar o porão e o sótão.

Quer ajuda nisso? – falou Kagura.

Não precisa, acho que será rápido, o difícil é começar. Amanhã vocês estão livres? Pensei em ir ao parque disseram que é maravilhoso.

Não tenho nada programado, poderíamos ir as quinze horas? – disse Kikio.

Estarei lá – falou kagura.

Após conversarem mais um pouco Kagura e Kikio foram embora deixando Sango sozinha.

" Não gosto de mentir, mas não pude evitar não poderia falar para a Kagura que estava pensando nele... acho melhor me deitar e descansar"

Não demorou muito para Sango conseguir dormir.

Ao chegar ao parque Kagura e Kikio já a esperavam em um banco embaixo de uma árvore. O parque era lindo havia um lago cortado ao meio por uma ponte e uma mini-ilha com uma árvore ao centro, onde estavam muitas garças dando um aspecto de "árvore branca", tinha muitas árvores, flores e bancos espalhados pelo parque.

Vamos dar uma volta? – Perguntou Sango.

Vamos. – Responderam as duas.

Sabe faz tempo que não vejo o Mirok – Disse Kagura, observando o comportamento de Sango.

Ah, ele tinha ido viajar a trabalho, se não me engano deve ter voltado ontem – Respondeu Kikio.

Poderia não voltar mais – Murmurou Sango.

Disse algo Sango? – Perguntou Kikio

Nada.

Só de pensar que amanhã é segunda-feira dá um desanimo - Falou Kagura.

Então não pense nisso e aproveite o passeio – Disse Kikio.

Após dar uma volta no parque, escolheram um banco e foram se sentar.

Estou com vontade de tomar sorvete, vocês querem? – Perguntou Kikio.

Sim, vou com você comprar do que vai querer Sango?

Sensação e flocos, vou esperar aqui, a vista está linda.

Ok já voltamos.

E assim elas se afastaram, a sorveteria ficava em frente ao parque, então elas demorariam um pouco para regressar. Enquanto esperava Sango fechou os olhos e uns cinco minutos depois ouviu o barulho de alguém sentando ao seu lado.

Nossa já voltaram? – Ao ver quem era ficou surpresa.

Acho que está me confundindo com alguém – respondeu Mirok.

Você aqui? Por acaso está me seguindo?

Sinto desaponta-la mas só vim dar um passeio e resolvi me sentar.

Está um dia tão lindo porque não continua sua caminhada?

Haha porque tem tanto medo de mim?

Medo?

Sim.

Não tenho medo de ninguém se quer saber.

Será que não poderíamos ter uma trégua?

Para ter trégua precisariam estar em guerra.

Bem... dessa vez você ganhou...

Então já está indo embora?

Não, ainda pretendo ficar um pouco mais, embora a companhia não seja das melhores...

Foi você que quis se sentar aqui não faço questão de sua companhia.

Pois acho que você está mentindo.

Sempre soube que você é convencido.

Sei que você gosta de mim da para ver em seus olhos.

Mirok se aproximou de Sango e acariciou seu rosto, e ela levantou a mão para lhe dar um tapa mas ele a segurou ficando mais próximo, seus lábios quase estavam se tocando quando...

Sango Não tinha de flocos então pegamos de coco tudo bem? – Perguntou Kagura.

Elas estavam se aproximando por trás do banco e não perceberam o que estava acontecendo, Mirok ao ouvi-las se afastou de Sango.

Sem problemas – Disse tentando normalizar a respiração.

Senhor Mirok? – Falou Kikio ao se aproximar de Sango para lhe entregar o sorvete.

Boa tarde Kikio, Kagura.

Estamos atrapalhando? Podemos sair se quiserem – Kagura falou sorrindo.

Mirok já estava de saída, ele tem muitas coisa para fazer não é?

Sim, claro depois continuamos a conversa.

Mirok se levantou e saiu, assim que ele sumiu de vista Kagura se sentou ao lado de Sango e perguntou:

E então o que aconteceu?

Nada.

Nada, nadinha mesmo? Ou você não quer me contar?

Não há nada para contar Kagura.

Talvez por enquanto, mas o Mirok é um conquistador, se ele estiver atrás de você não vai desistir tão fácil – Disse Kikio – Se bem que na maioria das vezes basta ele chamar para a garota ir correndo atrás dele.

Da para entender afinal ele é lindo, rico e trabalhador o ideal de muitas mulheres – Falou Kagura.

Para mim ele é arrogante e metido – Sango pegou seu sorvete.

Você não gosta dele nem um pouco? – Perguntou Kagura.

Não mesmo!!!

Então é uma rara exceção – Disse Kikio.

Espere um pouco Kikio está querendo trair o Bankotsu? - kagura perguntou rindo.

Trair? Nós nem temos nada, de onde tirou essa idéia Kagura? – Kikio estava corada.

Como você disse... talvez por enquanto...

Ele é muito importante para se importar com uma simples secretaria, e quem disse que eu gosto dele?

Bem eu só achei, mas posso estar enganada – Kagura sorriu afinal sabia que não estava errada, Kikio só precisava de uma ajuda para conseguir sair com Bankotsu e ela pensaria em algo depois.

Já está tarde acho melhor eu ir – Falou Sango – Foi um ótimo passei, até amanhã.

Tchal – responderam as duas.

E assim terminou o fim de semana, mas Sango não conseguia parar de pensar no "quase beijo" que aconteceria se Kagura não tivesse chegado, a morena estava convicta de que teria evitado o beijo e afastado Mirok mas isso só descobriremos em breve...

Mais um capitulo pronto, espero que gostem ^^

Desculpe a demora é que estava em duvida de como escrever porque a fic acabou se afastando bastante do que eu tinha planejado, mas decidi deixa-la assim e ver até aonde ela vai, claro que sem mudar o plano principal, mas até para mim cada novo capitulo é uma surpresa XDDD

Reviews:

Nicole Lupin: Não, a primeira vez que se viram foi no supermercado O/

Sango coral-chan: Como pode ver nesse capitulo dei algumas dicas sobre o passado da Sango, mas ainda não posso revela-lo . e não é um ladrão ou uma camera XDD mas gostei da idéia *-* . Nessa Fic o Mirok não é tão hentai como no anime O/

Obrigada as duas pelos reviews S2


	4. O passado de Sango

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha e O Fantasma não me pertencem O/ **

Ao levantar segunda Sango não conseguiu tirar de sua mente a historia de sua ancestral, estava muito curiosa para saber o que havia acontecido em sua vida e confirmar suas suspeitas de que Sesshoumaru a enganara, por isso foi até a biblioteca de sua casa e procurou em meio aos livros antigos algum que a menciona-se, talvez algum recorte de jornal, carta ou uma simples anotação em algum lugar, quando estava na metade do trabalho se viu obrigada a parar e ir tomar seu café se não chegaria atrasada ao trabalho. Aquela seria uma longa manhã.

No apartamento de Kagura o insistente toque do telefone a desperta.

Alo?

Oi é a Kikio.

O que aconteceu?

Porque a pergunta?

Bom para você não esperar chegarmos ao trabalho deve ser algo importante.

... A verdade é que... sabe não entendi nada do que você e a Sango estavam falando no cinema, e me pareceu importante, a que vocês se referiam?

Passou-se breves instantes em que Kagura ponderou se poderia mesmo contar a Kikio o que se passara com Sango, mas não encontrou razões para não faze-lo, afinal ela poderia ajuda-la a animar e encorajar sua amiga.

Tome um bom café da manhã está bem.

Quê? Não entendi?

Hoje ficaremos sem almoçar.

Kagura explique isso direito.

Irei lhe contar o que pediu, mas será durante o almoço, podemos dar uma desculpa a Sango falando que temos muito serviço e não poderemos sair.

Mas porque durante o almoço? Não poderia ser a noite ou por telefone?

Não, prefiro falar pessoalmente, é algo muito importante para ela, e quanto a noite, tenho um compromisso, uma consulta no dentista.

Então tudo bem, até mais tarde.

Até.

Já no trabalho Sango foi até a sua sala e começou a examinar papeis referentes as despesas da empresa, esquecendo a porta aberta e concentrada nos cálculos não percebeu Mirok se aproximar fechando a porta, e ao levantar os olhos:

Que susto, quer me matar do coração?

Não me considero tão horrível a ponto de assusta-la com a minha presença.

Sango sorriu e teve vontade de falar que qualquer pessoa se assustaria se o visse na sua frente, mas não querendo perder tempo e prolongar um dialogo inútil perguntou:

O que quer dessa vez?

Os últimos balancetes da empresa.

Não tinha ninguém para vir busca-los para você? – Perguntou enquanto pegava a pasta.

Ah sim, muitas pessoas, mas prefiro resolver meus assuntos pessoalmente.

Buscar uma pasta a meu ver não é um assunto muito importante.

Sabe concordo perfeitamente com sua opinião, mas você sabe a que assuntos me refiro.

O olhar conquistador de Mirok revelava suas intenções ele queria continuar de onde havia parado no dia anterior, mas Sango não se deixou levar pelo seu lindo sorriso e continuou:

Está perdendo seu tempo porque não vai atrás de alguém que acredite na sua lábia.

Sangozinha...

Ao ouvir Mirok a chamando assim ficou com muita raiva e falou o mais ameaçadoramente que conseguiu:

Não me chame assim.

Porque não? É um belo nome.

Tenho meus motivos.

Mirok não se importou com a sua atitude, na verdade a achou muito interessante e com um grande sorriso continuou:

Continuando o que ia dizer... Sangozinha adoro desafios e você está se mostrando um muito interessante.

Sango não estava acreditando no que ele acabará de dizer, Mirok confessou que apenas queria se divertir com ela, e ele aproveitou o seu choque para chegar mais perto se levantado por cima da mesa e segurando as mãos de Sango , se aproximou mais, ela tentou se afastar mas a cadeira a impediu, e seus lábios se uniram em beijo não correspondido pois ela tentava se libertar de suas mãos que a seguravam, tentou reclamar mas abrindo a boca deu espaço para um beijo mais ardente ao que não resistiu e acabou correspondendo apaixonadamente, afinal Mirok a atraia embora quisesse negar esse fato a todo custo.

Até que o clima quase romântico foi interrompido pelo toque do celular de Mirok, ele ignorou a principio mas pela insistência do barulho foi obrigado a atender.

Alo?

Enquanto ele conversava ao telefone Sango tentava se acalmar, seu coração estava disparado e suas mãos tremiam muito. Ele se virou para ela que tentando esconder seu estado colocou as mãos embaixo da mesa.

Desculpe Sangozinha terei que sair.

Já mandei não me chamar assim.

Sua voz saíra mais rouco do que pretendia e Mirok saiu da sala satisfeito pelo menos por enquanto.

Mirok se encaminhou para o elevador que ao fechar a porta e se vendo sozinho disse:

Tenho que fazer algo quanto ao meu celular.

Ao chegar ao seu destino saiu do elevador e se encaminhou para uma sala no final do corredor, ao abrir a porta encontrou Kikio sentada em sua mesa.

Bom dia Senhor Mirok.

Bom dia.

E sem esperar ser anunciado adentrou a sala de Bankotsu.

O que foi dessa vez?

Teremos uma reunião em dez minutos esqueceu?

Ah sim, tinha me esquecido.

Mirok, você estava novamente com ela?

Mirok e Bankotsu eram grandes amigos, e da outra vez que ele havia telefonado Mirok contou que estava conversando com Sango.

Acertou em cheio – Ao ver a expressão de Bankotsu acrescentou - Calma só fui pegar uma pasta...

E onde está essa pasta querido amigo?

Nesse momento ele percebeu que havia esquecido de pega-la.

Com o seu telefonema acabei esquecendo-a por falar nisso porque você sempre liga no meu celular?

Mirok tirou o telefone do bolso e colocou em cima da mesa.

Sua secretária não sabia aonde você se meteu, ligando é mais fácil encontra-lo... mas isso não importa Mirok já lhe disse para não se envolver com as funcionarias...

Porque depois sobra para você contratar outra, etc. Já sei disso.

Mas não se importa não é?

Não tenho culpa, elas ficam caidinhas por mim, e também nunca prometi nada, elas sabem no que estão se metendo.

O problema é o trabalho que dão depois, tente se controlar.

Não sou compulsivo Bankotsu, só fico com uma de cada vez, e essa está se mostrando bem difícil.

Fico mais tranquilo, afinal desta vez talvez ela lhe de o fora e você procure outro emprego hahahaha.

Vai... continua com essas gracinhas... já se esqueceu da reunião? Depois eu que não sou maduro.

É mesmo, vamos.

E os dois se dirigiram a sala de reuniões.

Sango já estava mais tranquila quando Kagura entrou em sua sala.

Muito atarefada?

Um pouco, o que foi?

Só vim avisar que hoje não vou sair para almoçar estou muito ocupada e tenho que terminar logo.

Tudo bem, quer que te traga algo?

Obrigada mas não precisa, a sim Kikio também não poderá sair o seu chefe está em uma reunião.

Tá, hoje almoçarei sozinha.

Até mais tarde.

Ao sair Kagura nem notou o alivio de Sango, ela não queria que as amigas descobrissem o que aconteceu, e achou melhor não vê-las durante o almoço, e quando ia recomeçar seus cálculos viu a pasta que Mirok tinha esquecido.

" Acho melhor enviar para ele, antes que a use como desculpa para voltar"

E mandou um garoto levara pasta para a secretária dele.

Quando a reunião terminou faltava pouco para o almoço e Bankotsu convidou a todos para almoçarem juntos em um restaurante, estavam se dirigindo para a recepção quando Mirok colocou a mão no bolso e notou a ausência de seu celular.

Bankotsu esqueci meu telefone em cima da sua mesa, vou lá buscar e encontro vocês depois.

Tudo bem, mas vê se não demora.

Kikio havia saído quando Mirok entrou, e não vendo a secretaria entrou na sala, quando ia sair ouviu vozes do lado de fora.

Pronto estamos sozinhas o que ia me dizer sobre a Sango?

Primeiro você tem que prometer que não vai contar para ninguém.

Mirok se escondeu perto da porta ao ouvir o nome se Sango e reconheceu a voz de Kagura, ele se sentiu infantil ao fazer isso mas a curiosidade era maior, afinal o que elas iriam falar sobre a Sango?

Tudo bem eu prometo. Mas rápido me fala o que é, estou morrendo de curiosidade.

Sabe a aproximadamente uma ano e meio a família dela ia vir para cá para passar um tempo de ferias, mas houve umas complicações no trabalho e ela teve que ficar nos EUA, o avião em que seu pai e irmão estavam... sofreu um acidente e... não houveram sobreviventes.

Nossa, deve Ter sido muito difícil.

E foi ela ficou em choque, e seu namorado a ajudou tanto no trabalho, quando fora dele, os dois trabalhavam na mesma empresa, foi lá que se conheceram, eu e a Kagome também fizemos o possível mas não é fácil perder o pai e o irmão de uma vez, principalmente dessa forma.

É por isso que ela não acredita em romance? Mas não entendo o namorado não ficou do lado dela?

Ficou até demais, não saia mais de perto dela e fazia a maior parte de suas obrigações.

E isso não é bom?

Não daquela forma... ele se aproveitou do estado dela e a fez assinar uns documentos que ele usou para roubar o dinheiro da empresa e colocar a culpa nela, e além disso fugiu do país com sua amante, aquele Narak não presta!!!

... Nossa mas ela conseguiu se livrar das acusações?

A Sango contratou uns advogados e depois de uma demorada e difícil luta, conseguiu provar sua inocência, Isso aconteceu recentemente, Narak está sendo procurado e ela para se afastar desse escândalo resolveu se mudar para cá.

Desse jeito até eu perderia a esperança nos homens.

É por isso que quero tentar ajuda-la sabe, pelo menos ...faze-la esquecer e se divertir um pouco.

... Realmente deve ser sido muito difícil... vou te ajudar no que for necessário Kagura, nem todas as pessoas são ruins devemos mostrar a ela isso.

Sim... mas mudando de assunto como vai o Bankotsu?

Ele vai bem eu acho, porque a pergunta?

Você sabe o porque, ainda não contou para que gosta dele?

Kagura já disse para parar com isso, vamos tomar um café lá em baixo.

Tudo bem , mas você não poderá fugir para sempre.

Quando ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando Mirok saiu de seu esconderijo confuso com tantas informações:

A Kikio é apaixonada pelo Bankotsu? Justo ele que vive falando para não se envolver com as funcionarias, provavelmente por isso ela nunca disse nada... Mas isso não é o mais importante, nunca pensei que a razão da Sangozinha me evitar tanto fosse algo tão complexo... É melhor eu sair daqui antes que elas voltem.

Ele se dirigiu para seu carro e em seguida para o restaurante, almoçou calado e pensativamente, Bankotsu percebeu seu estado mas não disse nada, achou melhor conversar com ele depois, quando não houve tanta gente por perto.

Ao voltar depois do almoço Sango foi direto para sua sala e não saiu de lá até terminar o expediente. Mirok ao voltar para a sua recebeu a pasta de sua secretaria e resolveu terminar o seu trabalho. Quando estavam saindo os dois se encontraram a caminho do elevador mas Mirok fingindo esquecer algo voltou a sua sala e só saiu de lá depois de uns dez minutos, ele não queria falar com Sango agora, tinha que pensar mais sobre o assunto. E ela estranhou sua reação mas não se importou afinal não queria vê-lo e foi para casa.

Aqui está mais um capitulo \O (atrasado u.u)

Desculpe mas tive muitas coisas para fazer essa semana e não deu para publicar antes .

E obrigada as pessoas que estão acompanhando ^^


End file.
